Mine
Summary Mine is a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head. She has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit. She is often quick to anger, and easily irritated with those that she does not know well. She had a tendency to tease Tatsumi, due to him being the newest member, and often saying he wouldn't last. Despite her cold exterior, she has shown to be warm and kind to those she has opened up to. She shows her compassionate side on one occasion by teasing Tatsumi to get his mind off of the death of Susanoo. Mine wants there to be no racial discrimination, due to the fact because she is of half-foreign blood, which led her to being targeted by others as a kid. Over time, she develops romantic feelings for Tatsumi who returns the same feelings and the two having officially entered an intimate relationship. Since having begun to date Tatsumi, she has shown a jealous side, such as over Leone's usual flirty advances into Tatsumi, as well as lecturing him how he has to refuse such advances firmly as he now has a girlfriend. At the same time, she has demonstrated being very worried about Tatsumi's well being, especially when he has not returned to the hideout (due to having been imprisoned) contemplating how she would have never thought she would become so anxious due to lack of contact with someone. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Mine, "Genius Sniper" Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Unknown (teens) Classification: Human, Assassin, Sniper, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, proficient assassin, genius sniper, master hand-to-hand combatant, energy attacks Attack Potency: Building Level normally, at least City Block Level in maximum danger (can kill Budo by one shot) Speed: Hypersonic (Esdeath can't deal any damage to her in 1-to-1 battle), reaction speed much more higher (is able to dodge a natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman Durability: Building Level Stamina: 'Extremely high, can fight even after obtaining sever and life threatening injuries 'Range: Kilometers (her last blast reach a stratosphere) Standard Equipment: Teigu in the form of a rifle called Roman Artillery: Pumpkin Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant, genius sniper Weakness: She leaves her back vulnerable to attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' Mine wields a powerful Teigu in the form of a rifle called '''Roman Artillery: Pumpkin, capable of shooting in three modes: sniper, machine gun and long barrel. It fires highly concentrated piercing shots of spirit energy. Her proficiency in its use allows her to strike any target with extreme precision. The energy output is proportional to the user's feeling of danger, and it overheats with continous usage. She can also switch parts with her Teigu. One of those parts allows her to slash with spirit energy, Another allows her to fire quicker shots in succession but this considerably lowers her attack power. Mine also carries an eye piece stored in a compartment inside her teigu, allowing her to scout and snipe from a distance. She also appears to be quite adept in hand to hand combat, as she was seen sparring with Akame. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Good Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Marksmen Category:Teigu User